Everytime We Touch
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Oneshot] I guess...we can't do anything now...I guess...all we can do is reflect on how much we need and want and love each other...everytime we touch...[KikInu]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Do you think I would let Kikyo die TWO times - scratch that, AT ALL if I did? 

A/N. So sorry for not updating! T.T It's just that I've noticed that people tend to review more when they have time...basically, in the summer. So, yeahh...:)

So sorry, Inuyasha sounds OOC and too posessive of Kikyo in this one. Ehehe...xD

Yeah, it's been long since I've made Inu/Kik ficcies. u.u Iono, I think I'm growing out of writing it...D: Don't worry, I still support that couple! x333 It's just that I don't have a lot of ideas for Inu/Kik fics...x(

I don't own **Everytime We Touch. Cascada **owns that lovely, pretty song, unfortunately. ;-;

Well, here's a Inu/Kik fic for now...even if it does suck. D: Review anyway, please? -pokes review button hopefully-

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha suddenly found himself following the trail of the faint, sweet scent that warmed his heart every time he breathed in the fragrance.

Without any hesitation or reluctance, he leapt through the barrier of trees and landed softly onto the ground, finding himself in a small, empty area.

But it wasn't empty.

The maiden which the scent belonged to was sitting on the branch of a tree, her petite hands dangling limply by her side. She had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face. But even so, his heart rose with a warm feeling at the knowledge that she was in his presence.

_Kikyo..._he thought, a gentle warmth settling in his chest as the name flickered through his mind. Despite himself, he smiled faintly.

Inuyasha shifted slightly, a bit surprised that Kikyo hadn't noticed him yet. His amber eyes traced silently over the long, black hair that billowed in the soft breeze, the priestess clothing that she seemed to wear as if it were her very skin, the pale flesh that seemed soft to the touch...

But the only thing that was hidden from him at that moment were her eyes.

He wanted to see those eyes. Those deep eyes of soft hazel that seemed to draw him to her, even from a distance.

How long had it been since he had looked into those sad, deep brown eyes? He wanted to see them again, even if they were often cold and stony in his presence. Even through the stony exterior of her eyes, he could see traces of her sadness and suffering...the fragments of her shattered soul.

He wanted to put the pieces back together. But how could he? She probably wouldn't even allow him to. And what would Kagome think?

It had been such a long time since he had seen Kikyo. Those times he had spent with her seemed so far away that he thought he would never be able to claim them back and embrace them.

It couldn't hurt, he thought solemnly, if he visited her tonight. Just once.

He stayed with Kagome for what seemed to be forever. It couldn't hurt to see Kikyo this one night. Just once.

But was seeing Kikyo only once enough?

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He stepped forward quietly, but before he could approach her any further, he stopped in his tracks, discerning the soft whisper of a faint melody.

The soft sound that escaped her lips was barely audible, but his sharp ears picked up her voice, which twirled into a melody that was sweet and fragile.

Inuyasha listened carefully and intently to the soft tune that Kikyo was singing.

_"Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss,  
_

_I swear I can fly  
_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
_

_I want this to last..."_

As she continued to sing, the harmony of her soft voice drowned out the sounds in the forest. All that he could hear was her gentle voice, like the clear tolling of a bell across the twilight ocean.

It was quite strange to hear Kikyo sing, for he had never even heard her sing before. She wasn't the type to release her emotions through a song.

But now as she continued to sing softly to herself, he found himself remaining silent, despite himself.

_"'Cause every time we touch,  
_

_I feel the static,  
_

_And every time we kiss,  
_

_I reach for the sky,  
_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so  
_

_I can't let you go,  
_

_I want you in my life. "_

The intensity of the melancholy melody soothed him softly, and the sad whisper pulsed fragilely within his mind. He stood, enraptured, hearing nothing but the euphony that twined into a pure melody that made a sensation of warmth surge through his chest.

He hadn't meant to, but he accidently stepped on a twig, freezing as the soft crack echoed throughout the area. Kikyo immediately stopped singing, whipping her head sharply in his direction. Her eyes narrowed before widening back to their original size. A soft sigh, barely audible, escaped her lips as her eyes lowered slightly.

"Inuyasha...what brings you here?" she asked softly, her voice a bit deeper than it had been when she sang. She looked at him, but somehow, it seemed as if she weren't staring directly at him, but through him instead. She seemed deeply sad and longing, and it pained his heart to see the woman he loved in such sorrow.

"I am certain that you would not go through the trouble of finding me," she continued rather bitterly. "So what is the reason for your presence?"

Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened. It seemed as if she were accusing him of meeting her only because of certain necessities, not because of his desire. But how he could he tell her...that he wanted and needed to see her?

Her voice also seemed somber, as if she were bitter that it had been such a long time since he came to see her, since he was too busy staying with Kagome. He couldn't help feeling guilty and remorseful.

"I came to see you tonight, Kikyo."

Kikyo turned away, averting his eyes solemnly. "I see," she responded slowly. Apparantly, she wasn't pleased or satisfied at all. Inuyasha chose to ignore her unenthusiastism.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly. "You were singing..." he said thoughtfully. Just remembering how that harmony danced in the whispery wind made that warm sensation surge through his chest again.

She didn't seem surprised at all, as if she had known he was there all along. But then again, it wasn't as if it mattered to her, did it?

"Yes," she answered bluntly, shifting slightly on the branch.

She didn't seem as pleased as he was in her presence, but it didn't matter. This night would be theirs to cherish. Or his, for that matter. She didn't seem to hold the strong feelings that he himself felt for her. But did it matter?

"re you not supposed to be with her?" Kikyo interrograted softly, but instead of sounding accusing, she sounded concerned and a bit sad. "She needs you more than I do. I do not doubt her strength, yet however, you still need to be there for her when she needs you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't help but sag his shoulders. It was indeed true that Kagome needed him, and that he needed to protect her from harm, especially harm inflicted by Naraku. As much as he loved Kikyo, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself if something happened to Kagome.

However, he knew Kikyo needed him too. For the sake of her dignity and pride, or perhaps Kagome and even himself, she tried to go on like she didn't need him. But he knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

Kikyo slowly slipped off the branch, a trail of grace and beauty following her with every movement. She turned to Inuyasha with a soft frown. "I shall take my leave, while you shall go back to her. I bid you farewell, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned deeply, watching her retreating back with hesitance. He was dismayed and disappointed that Kikyo was being so obstinate and walking away whenever he came to see her. He watched her go, a sickening chill in his heart.

Recalling Kikyo's previous words, he knew he felt the same. He didn't doubt Kikyo's strength, yet he knew he had to be there when she needed him.

Hadn't he promised himself he would protect her and never let her be harmed by anyone? And yet, he had truly believed that she betrayed him fifty years ago. It was his stupid pride. His stupid pride told him she was only a human, a human who was nothing to him, a human who was sly enough to betray him.

Why didn't he trust her enough? He knew it wasn't her. Those eyes were not hers; they were Naraku's. But it was his stupid pride and his crave for the Jewel.

She had died that day. Her blood was shed, and invisble tears of anger and sorrow were shed. Her bitter and lonely soul was shed from that fragile human body. She died in the most tragic and painful way. He didn't die, though. Why did Kikyo have to suffer?

Hadn't he claimed her life as his own? And yet, he had allowed her to die at the hands of Naraku at Mt. Hakurei. He wasn't there when she needed him most. He was pathetic. Kikyo didn't deserve a failure like himself.

But who would be there for her? There was no one else in the world who would be there for her when she needed them. No one else but him.

As he remembered that dreadful day when he realized Naraku had killed Kikyo at Mt. Hakurei, immediately all of the emotions he had felt that day came flooding back to him- the dumbfounded confusion, the anger at Sesshomaru, Naraku, and himself, the remorseful guilt, the overwhelming pain, the desperate sadness...

A piece of him had died along with her that day. Knowing that she was alive later on, he had been relieved and happy. But he knew that if he let her go, Naraku would get his hands on her again. And maybe next time, she wouldn't come back. He wouldn't see her again, not even dead.

Inuyasha stiffened, clenching his fist slightly. Her life was still his. He wouldn't allow someone like Naraku to take it away.

Inuyasha recalled the night he had made that promise. He remembered the slight fear upon her face, then the grateful happiness on her face when he made that vow. He remembered the warmth of her body when he held her in his embrace, and the way her small arms hugged him back. And mostly, he remembered the words they exchanged, and how his blood boiled with hatred for Naraku, yet rose with hope and happiness as he held her small form, remembering what once was.

_"You're... intending to destroy Naraku by yourself, aren't you? That's no good!"_

Kikyo was the most powerful priestess in this era. He didn't doubt her strength, but it still concerned and angered him to know that Kikyo wanted to take down Naraku by herself. Was she naturally independent? He himself was independent, but he didn't like Kikyo's independence. After all, wasn't it her independence that mapped out her fate at Mt. Hakurei?

It was still his fault, though. Kikyo was only a strong, independent woman. But she needed him.

_"Inuyasha...I am a priestess. By fighting with my spiritual powers, I can completely remove him from this world..."_

It didn't matter that she had spirtual powers. He didn't know what angered him more - knowing that Naraku would kill Kikyo if he got his hands on her, or that Naraku loved Kikyo because of Onigumo's feelings.

_"I'm not talking about that! That someone like Naraku is in love with you...makes me sick!"_

His blood boiled and his pulse hissed with hatred in his ears to know that Naraku loved Kikyo. His Kikyo.

Who did Naraku think he was, breaking their relationship and killing Kikyo, and then going after her to take her life _again_, yet still posess feelings for her? His sweet, lovely Kikyo?

It angered him so much that he wanted to take Naraku by the throat and tear him limb from limb. No one could harm Kikyo and love her at the same time and get away with it.

_"Kikyo, you said my life was yours. In that case, your life is...mine!"_

He was hers, and she was his. She was his to hold, she was his to kiss, she was his to look at, she was his to hear, she was his to love. She was no one else's but his.

_"There's no way I'll hand you over... to the likes of Naraku!"_

Naraku would have to deal with him first if he wanted to take Kikyo. Kikyo was his, and only his.

_"You know where Naraku lives... where his castle is, don't you?"_

Remembering that Naraku had actually _held _Kikyo in his arms and taken her away to his castle made his throat burn up and his blood boil with hatred. Who knows what he did to her? Even if he didn't harm her, he still looked at her, he still heard her voice, he still touched her!

Naraku touched Kikyo...his Kikyo.

_"If you knew, then what...?"_

Kikyo had seemed slightly irritated, as if she didn't like the idea of him protecting her. But he didn't care. Kikyo had been, and always will be his...his to protect. His Kikyo.

_"I'd go in and rip apart Naraku. Then Kikyo...you won't have to fight anymore."_

She wouldn't have to fight anymore. She wouldn't suffer anymore. No more blood would be shed, no more tears, no more death...No more.

_" I've already told you, Inuyasha. I am the only one who can purify Naraku and completely remove him from this world."_

If he had thought she was irritated before, she seemed bitter and mildly angry when she spoke those words. Why couldn't she understand that she needed him?

_" But... if you're attacked again like just now... Who will protect you? I'm the only one who can protect you, aren't I?"_

She had no one but him. Only he could protect her. Only he, Inuyasha, could protect his Kikyo.

_"Inuyasha...you're saying that from the heart, aren't you?"_

He had. He truly meant everything he said. Every word that escaped his lips had come from his heart.

_"I can't take it any longer! I couldn't stand it even if that measly Naraku sees you, or hears your voice..."_

Was it hatred, or was it envy? He didn't know, but the thought of Naraku seeing her, even_thinking_ about her made him angry. Kikyo was his, and only his.

_"Inuyasha...at that time when the dead souls had been drawn out, and my power was exhausted...I wondered if, alone, it was over for me. But you...you were there for me, Inuyasha. I was so happy..."_

He had been there for her. He was happy to know that he had been there for her when she needed him. And he was happy to know that she was happy.

_"Kikyo! If anything happens, call for me."_

If she closed her eyes, he would be there. If she opened her eyes, he would be there. If she turned around, he would be there. If she looked ahead, he would be there. He would always be there, but he would only truly be there to embrace her was when she called his name.

_"It'll be okay, Inuyasha. I won't let any other man than you even touch a hair on my head..."_

No other man, especially Naraku, would be able to touch her, or even think about her. No one. Kikyo was his, and only his.

_"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku...aren't I?"_

He was the only one who could fight away her fears and wipe away her tears and protect her like nothing else mattered.

_"Inuyasha..."_

He loved the way she said his name, a soft whisper that twirled into a melody that was pure and fragile.

_"Kikyo..."_

He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, leaving behind a sweet flavor that brought back so many beautiful memories.

Through the whirlwind of words and warmth, Inuyasha could only hear one single line that echoed the loudest and the most repetitively.

_"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku...aren't I?"_

_"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku...aren't I?"_

_"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku_...aren't I

As the echoing whisper faded softly, Inuyasha's eyes softened with tenderness. He managed to croak out softly, "Kikyo..."

Kikyo turned back with a penetrating stare. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly, cocking her head slightly to the side as she studied him intently. She looked a bit surprised, as if shocked that he hadn't gone back to Kagome yet, and instead, remained there and called her name.

"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku...aren't I?" he repeated the words he had spoken that night, a small, sad smile spreading across his face.

A confused and puzzled frown marred her lovely face as she stared back at him with bewilderment. Before she could reply or even move, he had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her small form. She succumbed to him, her petite hands pressing into his chest, but she wasn't exactly responding and embracing him back either. He didn't care; she was still his, and in this moment she was truly his.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

He missed Kikyo. He had always missed her. He always missed smelling her fragrance, and hearing her soft voice. He always missed the warmth of her soft body, and the way she seemed to fit so perfectly and snugly in his arms, like she was made to be embraced by only him. He always missed the times they had spent together, the times they could never have again.

Inuyasha leaned down a bit to meet her height, and his eyes closed as hers widened slightly as the sudden realization dawned on her. Their lips brushed slightly, his pressing against hers passionately, hers dumbfounded and fragile.

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

As he kissed her, his mind called to a number of scenes from the past - the times they shared together before she died and after she was reborn...the dreams that he dreamed of her every night.

Those dreams and memories weren't as beautiful as this alone. She was so real now, so real that he could fill all of his senses with her. This moment would be real for only a matter of time, until it would eventually twine into a memory and a dream.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, __I want this to last._

Now that he was actually holding her and kissing her, he realized how much he missed being with her. It all seemed so long ago, a far-off memory that was like a scattered dream. Inuyasha just wanted to line the pieces up again - Kikyo's and his.

_Need you by my side._

He just wanted her to be with again, by his side. Even if it was just for an instant, even if it was just once...

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

The softness of her skin spread over him with a tingling sensation, and the warmth sent a soft jolt surging through him, a feeling he never wanted to forget.

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

He wanted to fly up to the heavens and release his feelings and let them soar.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

His own pulse hissed softly in his ears, proclaiming that he could hold her forever, if he could. Her heartbeat pulsed gently against his chest, a soft mantra that made him tingle all over, making him want to keep holding her forever.

_I can't let you go._

He was afraid that if he let her go, she would drift away from him, like all those other times she had drifted away when he released her from his embrace.

_Want you in my life._

He wanted Kikyo. But what about Kagome? No matter how much he wanted to keep both, he knew he had to choose one. But it didn't matter now. Not yet. All that mattered was that Kikyo was his now, even for an instant, even just once...

He drew away, smiling softly, a bit disappointed that Kikyo did not smile back. "Kikyo..." he whispered. "I promise when this is all over...I'll come back for you." A tender look misted in his amber eyes as he smiled again.

Kikyo's expression did not change. "...Have you forgotten that I belong in the world of the dead, Inuyasha?" The stingy bitterness in her voice gradually lowered into a whisper of sadness.

"I know that..." Inuyasha admitted truthfully, his voice lowering with deep sorrow. "But you will always belong in my world, Kikyo. Someday...I'll come back for you and you will be in my world again."

"...Inuyasha, you're saying that from the heart, aren't you?" she asked softly. He smiled gently, remembering that she had spoken those exact words that night he claimed her life as his.

"Yes...Yes, I am." Inuyasha pressed his cheek against the soft blanket of her hair. "I promise when that day comes, I will hold you again and kiss you. But...for now, can you please sing for me, Kikyo?"

Kikyo closed her eyes, pressing her cheek closer to his chest for warmth. Slowly, her hands left his chest and she allowed her arms to curl around his broad figure. He smiled softly, relishing the gentle pressure that her arms forced upon him as she embraced him. "...Yes."

Her lips parted to whisper that beautiful melody once more, but even though she was singing much more softly than before, it didn't matter; his sharp ears eagerly picked up her soft voice. This time, he heard her with his heart.

It didn't matter that this moment would fade away into a scattered dream or a far-off memory. In this moment of reality, Kikyo was truly his.

_" 'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss,  
_

_I swear I can fly  
_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
_

_I want this to last..."_

She needed him. He needed her.

_"'Cause every time we touch,  
_

_I feel the static,  
_

_And every time we kiss,  
_

_I reach for the sky,  
_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so  
_

_I can't let you go,  
_

_I want you in my life. "_

She wanted him in her life. He wanted her in his life.

**"I guess...we can't do anything now...I guess...all we can do is reflect on how much we need and want and love each other...everytime we touch..."**

**xXxXxXxXx**


End file.
